Lady
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Continuação da narração de Alucard , da fiction "Alena"!


**Lady**

_Antes de começarmos a segunda parte da fiction "Alena", darei alguns tópicos para todos entenderem:_

_Alucard contará como tudo o ocorreu depois de tê-la como sua esposa até o final quando eles tiveram os 3 herdeiros. Contará também todas as batalhas que enfrentaram juntos, inclusive a batalha contra o seu pior inimigo : Alexander Andersen._

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

_Isis Silvermoon._

_**Lady**_

Após aquele dia sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso, dormimos abraçados e claro não conseguia mais largá-la de meus braços. Ela respirava calmamente em meu peito nu e algumas vezes mexia o corpo e os sedosos cabelos negros jogando-os para trá era delicioso sentir seu corpo ainda quente, mesmo depois de transformar-se em minha lady, minha vampira.

Meia –hora depois,que provavelmente já era noite, pois dormimos o dia inteiro , senti que Alena não estava mais em meus braços. Abri meus olhos e olhei para a janela , a noite estava vermelha novamente, assim como ontem. Dei um sorriso malicioso e fechei meus olhos , sonhando com a noite quente de ontem em que eu estive com -me lentamente, tomei um demorado banho na suíte dela, ou melhor, nossa suíte, pois me mudei para a mansão dela, já que não vivo sem ela e nem ela sem mim.

Desci as escadas sentindo seu aroma delicioso e ouvi da sala de estar um som agradável que me fascinava: Alena estava cantarolando feliz com sua bela e atraente voz angelical e preparando a mesa para o jantar. E estava magnífica e perigosamente atraente : trajava um vestido preto longo num tecido rendado e bem justo desenhando suas belas curvas, o decote em v revelando o colo de seus belos seios fartos,o corte lateral direito revelando sua torneada perna direita, os cabelos lisos e sedosos perfeitos eram como cascatas negras caindo em suas belas costas nuas, seus lábios rubros e carnudos, aquela visão era real e me deixava louco.

Resolvi jogar com ela, aproximei-me por trás dela enquanto ela acendia as velas e sussurrei seu nome ao pé do ouvido da mesma: "Alena, minha pequena lady" . Ela virou-se assustada encostando na mesa, mas não via nada e apenas me procurava , perguntando onde eu estava e afirmava que sabia que era eu.

Respondi sua pergunta quando ela se deitava sobre as almofadas em um cantinho, o que ela não sabia é que Alena deitou-se sobre mim, encostando as costas em meu peito, apenas sussurrei novamente em seu ouvido:"Vire seu rosto e descobrirá". Enquanto eu sussurrava, roçava novamente meus caninos sobre seu pescoço macio , ela apenas suspirou e gemeu meu nome , abandonando-se em meus braços dizendo acariciando meus braços com o toque cálido de macio de suas mãos pequenas e frágeis, mas no fundo era uma mulher forte:

- Alucard, o que acha de jantarmos agora, hum?-Ela perguntou virando o rosto olhandoem meus olhos. Dei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e não pude me conter na risada sarcástica respondendo –Ora minha doce esposa, estou segurando o meu jantar aqui... Hahahahahahahahahahaha.- Aaaah, adorava brincar com ela e sabia que ela gostava disso também.

-Bobo, eu me refiro ao jantar que preparei pra nós dois, meu amor.- Adorava admirar aquele sorriso fascinante.

Jantamos em silêncio , trocando insultos descontraídos e conversas maliciosas não tirando meus olhos em seu decote e olhos castanho mel... Como ela era naturalmente bela e sedutora, às vezes me pergunto de onde vem tanta beleza e sedução de uma maneira tão natural. Não importa, aquilo nasceu dentro de minha Alena, ela sim é uma mulher ideal para um vampiro como eu, que nunca me interessei em me relacionar com ninguém. Com ela é toalmente diferente, apesar que antes dela tornar-se minha esposa, sentia uma atração imensa pela Integra, minha mestra.

Enfim, após jantarmos ,Alena recolheu os talheres e claro ainda estava acostumada com os afazeres domésticos, o que ela não sabia, é que tinha contratado alguns criados oferecidos pela assustou-se pela reação de que os criados recolheram tudo das mãos dela , inclusive do resto que tinha na mesa, surgi por trás dela a abraçando por trás pela cintura e respirava seu nome ao pé do seu ouvido, o que isso lhe deixava arrepiada e com o corpo mole, digamos que "derrotada " , como minha adorável presa.

A virei de frente para mim e beijei calorosamente seus doces lábios, introduzi minha língua procurando pela dela, quando a encontrei, conduzia uma bela dança e lambia sua pequena língua enquanto a conduzia para as almofadas, deitando-me sobre ela. Comecei uma série de beijos em seu rosto, descendo para o pescoço arrancando-lhe gemidos e ouvia meu nome a cada um deles. Desci os beijos para seu colo, Alena suspirava acariciando levemente meus cabelos após ter tirado meus óculos e meu chapéu vermelho achatado enorme. Cerrei meus olhos a atacando enquanto olhava seus belos olhos cor de mel, dava-lhe um sorriso e ria em seu ouvido, enquanto eu ouvia seus supiros de prazer e medo ao mesmo , como adoro isso , adoro quando ela se rende a mim.

Mas, bruscamente ela me empurrou, dando-me um beijo arrebatador e dizia entre os beijos:

-Espere, tenho uma surpresa... – Enquanto ela se levantava, a puxei novamente perguntando em seu ouvido- E o que é?Me diga, minha Alena, sabe que não aprecio surpresas, mas se deseja assim, esperarei. – Realmente, não gosto de surpresas, prefiro os acontecimentos ocorrerem na hora.

Alena demorou uns dez minutos para voltar do quarto. Vestia um robe preto , o que me deixou excitadamente curioso e ansioso, apenas sorria maliciosamente esperando o que ela ia uma música sensual no som e começou a dançar , desamarrando naquele momento o robe preto, revelando uma lingerie vermelha tão deliciosamente provocante, que me deixou loucamente exictado e deu vontade de pegá-la no colo , subir as escadas dirigindo-me ao quarto e jogá-la na me contive e esperei ela dar o seu show. Virava de costas desabotoando o sutiã jogando para mim, nisso quando agarrei seu sutiã, comecei a cheirá-lo sentindo seu doce e delicioso aroma de rosas. Sim, ela era a minha rosa vermelha e delicada.

Alena virava o rosto , piscando para mim e finalmente virando-se para mim, apalpando seus seios, gemendo meu nome, dando rebolados provocantes, aproximava-se de mim mexendo o quadril de frente para mim, deslizando as mãos em meu corpo. Bruscamente a puxei para mim , ficando entre as pernas dela enquanto ela rebolava em meu colo. A puxei de encontro a meu corpo, cravando minhas presas fazendo-a gritar meu nome. Aaaah, como adoro seu grito, ela ainda mexia o quadril sobre mim, enquanto eu sugava seu doce sangue, após desfrutar de minha sede, lambi seu pescoço, regenerando o ferimento, seguido de um beijo apaixonado e provocante, ela gemia entre os beijos novamente,enquanto eu a deitava nas almofadas louco de luxúria, viajando minhas mãos e minha boca em seu corpo quente e viciante. Alena gemia, encoxando entre minhas pernas, roçando sua coxa por entre as mesmas.

Não pude me conter em risada , enquanto sentia isto e despia sua calcinha , enquanto a masturbava com ousadia, beijando seu pescoço não deixando de sussurrar loucuras e seu belo nome, enquanto ela gemia e quase desmaiava de tanto prazer. Bruscamente com sua força, ela me empurrou novamente pras almofadas e loucamente me beijava na boca, lambendo minha língua, adoro mulher com atittude, principalmente a minha. Me despia com sofreguidão e desespero e vi em seus olhos uma imensa luxúria e desejo. Ela iniciou com beijos no pescoço, cravando suas presas e sugando meu sangue enquanto eu ria sarcasticamente .

Lambendo assim o mesmo, regenerando o ferimento causado por suas presas, descia os beijos pelo meu peito nu, e com maestria lambia-o, descendo para as coxas e achei cômico ela beijando meus pés, e subia suas mãos em minhas coxas e finalmente ela me provocava com um delicioso sexo oral, lambendo toda a extensão de meu pênis circulando a língua até a cabecinha, seguindo de chupadas longas e lentas enquanto eu ria altamente de tudo o que ela era capaz de fazer comigo naquele lhe disse para brincar um pouco, mas ela sabia que ia se arrepender por isso. Puxei-a diretamente pra mim fixando meus olhos vermelhos loucos de tesão, enquanto novamente chupava seus seios, brincando com seu mamilo, sentando-a em meu colo e finalmente começava a louca penetração.

-Aaaah ALUCARD!!! – Ela gritou meu nome justamente na hora que previ , ela rebolava sobre meu colo , enquanto eu a provocava penetrando-a por baixo não tirando minha boca de seus deliciosos seios a penetrava, subia meus beijos até a boca , lambendo novamente sua deliciosa língua , mordendo meus lábios e os dela, misturando nossos sangues, saboreando principalmente o dela, regenerei os ferimentos com minha língua enquanto a deitava na almofada, deitando-me sobre ela, não parando de penetrá-la, enquanto ela loucamente gritava de prazer, minhas estocadas eram maiores enquanto eu respirava fortemente e dei um louco gemido alto, sentindo o gozo dela, gozando junto com minha lady.

A carreguei em meus braços para o quarto, e claro teve um segundo round na banheira e na cama. Aquela mulher sempre foi meu vício.

Meses passam, e claro todas as noites a possuía , nós dois gostávamos de brincar juntos e passar o dia juntos. E claro, acontecem noites imprevistas. Uma noite, estávamos caminhando juntos pela floresta em direção à Agência Hellsing , pois nossa mestra Integra havia nos dado uma missão: lutar contra demônios.

Pois bem, enfrentamos milhares deles, de início Alena lutava com dificuldade, pois precisava treinar um pouco. Mas me surpreendeu com sua técnica secreta: além de esquartejar os demônios com sua espada afiada, ela plantava bananeira e abria as pernas , girando rapidamente e qualquer demônio que aparecia era chutado e voado longe.Não me contive ao riso alto, aquela era uma cena muito engraçada e divertida e não pude deixar de falar:

- Adoro quando abre essas pernas, minha lady... Mas só poderá usar este golpe quando eu estiver presente, entendido?- Dizia bem baixinho perto de seus lábios, a pegando de surpresa após a luta, beijando-a apaixonado e louco por aquela boca, ela apenas conssentiu correspondendo o beijo.

A noite estava apenas começando, passamos pela igreja em busca de outras criaturas que rodeavam a cidade. O que nos surpreendeu foi a presença magnífica de nosso inimigo, e claro ele olhou Alena surpreso por estar ao meu lado e ordenou voltar para igreja. Eu simplesmente ri alto sarcástico e retrquei para ele que Alena foi mordida por mim e tornou-se minha mulher. Vi Andersen cerrar os dentes, e jogar suas espadas em direção a Alena dizendo:

-Oooh, minha filha, deverá ser salva agora mesmo, só assim sua salvação abraçará sua alma.- Nisto, Alena gritava de dor por ter sido atingida no peito contra a parede. A olhei preocupado e ao mesmo tempo com raiva dizendo para ela em pensamentos:"Você precisa treinar muito, minha lady."Saquei minha pistola 13mm e comecei a atirar, enquanto Alena tentava tirar a espada do peito, enfraquecendo e quase desmaiando... A luta durou uma hora e derrotei Andersen com vários tiros em seu peito, claro que ele não morreu, pois tinha algum poder de regeneraçã até Alena, e tirei facilmente a espada de seu peito, a carreguei em meus braços e teleportei para o nosso quarto. Lambi seu peito nu , regenerando seus ferimentos , e ouvia seus fracos gemidos e a vi abrindo os olhos. Pediu-me perdão por ter sido tão fraca e disse que tentará ser mais forte. Respondi para ela que treinará comigo sempre que precisarmos e temos que ela era uma vampira nova e inexperiente, e claro ela me surpreendeu naquela noite, mesmo não sabendo de como agir sendo agora uma vampira.

Tivemos duros treinamentos todas as noites. Nos primeiros, a derrotava sempre, e dava duro em forças. Claro que ela reclamava, mas eu exigia mais da força dela e sabia que ela era bem capaz disso. Depois de tanto aprendizado ela me derrotou uma vez o que me deixou fascinado com aquele poder enorme que ela descobriu, claro que eu era mais poderoso que ela, e com certeza ela me surpreendia a cada dia e surpreendeu mais ainda quando me derrotou. Como recompensa, fizemos amor a noite toda e a presenteei com duas alianças prateadas gravadas os nossos nomes, o dela estava escrito o meu e a minha o nome ali mesmo que oficializamos o nosso casamento, na cama e entre nós. Aquilo foi diferente e delicioso.

O tempo passou, sempre em todos os finais de combate contra inimigos, ela desmaiava em meus braços. Achei estranho aquilo e então, levei-a para a enfermaria da Agência Hellsing , Integra era formada em medicina e a examinou a sós com ela, enquanto eu estava no corredor esperando . Meia hora depois, Integra abriu a porta e me permitiu entrar na Alena na cama respirando fundo e suada, a olhei nos olhos sorrindo imaginando como se soubesse o que ela deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus belos olhos e me disse com um só olhar que teríamos nosso primeiro herdeiro. A beijei com fervor e delicadeza, deitando-me ao lado dela e acariciei seus belos cabelos, sussurrando em agradecimento por ser minha e dar um herdeiro como um presente que desejei após nos casarmos.

Durante meses, ela insistia em lutar, mas eu não permitia por causa de sua gravidez, não queria claro arriscar, mas sempre apareciam demônios insolentes para atacarem-na. A protegi , afastando-a dos malditos, colocando-a na cama, não permitindo que ela levantasse...Derrotei facilmente o bando de fracotes, apesar que eles se aproveitavam da fraqueza de minha mulher, tentavam atacá-la, e eu não permitia graças à minha força, armas e determinação.

Quando nosso primeiro herdeiro nasceu, foi uma alegria para nós dois. O parto foi difícil. Estávamos dormindo até a noite , quando de repente minha esposa deu um grito de dor e percebeu que a bolsa havia estourado... Rapidamente a levei em meus braços teleportando para a Hellsing e Integra fez o parto de Alena. Ouvia seus gritos de dor , eu não podia entrar naquela sala, pois Integra não permitia presenças masculinas em trabalho de parto. Ouvi seu último grito seguido de um choro alto de um bebê...Não aguentei mais, arrombei aquela porta,percebendo o olhar de fúria de Integra que logo saiu da sala para nos deixar a sós.

Fitei Alena nos olhos sorrindo maliciosamente e muito feliz, sussurrei em seu ouvido sarcasticamente: "Vejo que fiz um excelente trabalho na cama, não é Alena?" .Ela apenas riu maliciosa e provocante me respondendo com uma piscada sensual, enquanto amamentava meu herdeiro e lhe disse enquanto a beijava nos lábios :- Esse ainda é o primeiro, em breve faremos outros, minha lady.

E foi assim mesmo: depois de Yori Alucard nosso primeiro filho, vieram Sparda , Atena e Artemis, bom desejava 4 machos, mas o belo corpo de minha Alena não permitiu e nem Deus. Então aceitei feliz e treinei meus quatro filhos durante o crescimento dos mesmos.

E claro, Alena e eu treinamos sozinhos juntos enquanto nossos filhos dormiam, e sempre acabavam em cama, ainda sentimos atração um pelo outro apesar dos insultos provocadores de ambos, terminávamos isto fazendo loucas transas e claro eu a derrotava, mas ela sabia que nós gostávamos disso e ainda gostamos. Alena sempre será minha eterna amada e única lady.


End file.
